LOONAVERSE
The LOOΠΔVERSE is the fictional universe the members of LOONA live in. It is depicted through their music videos and teasers. Its existence was officially announced on April 26, 2017, but was given its name on May 22 of the same year. Since the lore of the LOONAVERSE can be interpreted in many different ways, many Orbits have begun to theorize what the music videos entail, and how each member's story intertwines with each other. This part of the article covers the biggest and most popular theories on the LOONA music videos and the timeline of events in the LOONAVERSE. Overview The LOONAVERSE is a universe that exists on a möbius strip. The members of LOONA 1/3 reside on earth and portray realistic girls that can be found on streets or at schools. ODD EYE CIRCLE lives between earth and space, aka the middle earth. They display changing and mutative characteristics while suggesting love should be taken control of instead of being passive. Lastly, yyxy inhabit a 'utopia', known as 'Edenism', beyond earth and the middle earth. They decide to escape their 'Eden' in order to discover themselves. Content Official videos that have been connected to the LOONAVERSE. Unofficially released videos relating to the LOONAVERSE. Timeline There is no official timeline of the LOONAVERSE that Blockberry Creative has confirmed, but instead we are given clues through member reveals, music videos, and teasers about the sequence of events in this world. Many different people have begun to theorize what events in the LOONAVERSE impacted what, and how every bit of lore fits together. Twinfish's Timeline According to Twinfish, creator of the most popular and thorough LOONAVERSE theory, the order in which each LOONA member was released was not a mistake, and is the timeline of events in the LOONAVERSE. ("There are no simultaneous happenings. Aside from the two Carols, everything is happening like a domino effect. When one thing happens it triggers another addition to the LOONAVERSE."Twinfish's Theory Part 1) ViViD → Around You → I'll Be There → Let Me In → The Carol → Kiss Later → Love & Live → Everyday I Love You → Sonatine → Everyday I Love You → ViVi's Letter to Hong Kong → Sweet Crazy Love → Eclipse → Singing in the Rain → Love Cherry Motion → "Reveal" Teaser → Girl Front → LOONATIC → Love & Live Remix → Starlight VCR → New → Heart Attack → See Saw → One & Only → Egoist → Love4eva → ONE (Cinema Theory Busan) Croissant de LOONA's Timeline Croissant de LOONA is a theorist who helped to break down Bragen's Color Theory, which has become the foundation of most popular LOONAVERSE lore theories.Croissant de LOONA's Color Theory Their timeline bases less on the occurrences during the music videos and more on a specific order of events that happen outside of the videos that we are given clues on during the videos themselves. (Creation of Heejin) → ViViD → (Creation of ViVi, Yves, Olivia Hye) → Egoist → (Creation of Kim Lip, JinSoul, Hyunjin) → Eclipse → Singing in the Rain → (Creation of Go Won, Chuu) → Around You → (Creation of Choerry) → Love Cherry Motion → Girl Front → (Creation of Yeojin and Haseul) → Egoist → Love & Live Izzy Oswin's Timeline Izzy Oswin was one of the first ever LOONA theorists who broke down the LOONAVERSE based on a little-known theory; LOONA members' representative months. Each LOONA member was revealed and later released a single in a month, which became that members' so-called "month", which would make sense, since LOONA's Korean name translates to "Girl of the Month". But most believe this idea started to fall apart when there was more than one member per month, for example HyunJin being revealed in November 2016 and Yves in November of 2017. But Izzy Oswin's unique theory states that this was on purpose, and that in fact the members of LOONA have one year to meet and debut together, and if they fail then the year is reset, in sort of a continuous cycle. And of note, due to ViViD being released in October that is when the year officially starts, meaning the girls have until the next October to meet as twelve. Year 1: October: ViViD → creation of the primary colors Sweet Crazy Love → Eclipse → Singing in the Rain → Love Cherry Motion November: Around You → You and Me Together December: Let Me In → The Carol January: Kiss Later Feburary: Everyday I Love You March: Love & Live May: Eclipse June: Singing in the Rain July: Love Cherry Motion September: Girl Front OEC manage to get everyone together in hopes of creating LOONA, but they fail since they can't find yyxy, the year restarts Year 2: November: new December: Heart Attack January: One & Only February: love4eva March: Egoist August: Hi High Izzy Oswin's timeline Videos Analysis Characters Sub-Units Roles Locations Other Lore Future Predictions In an interview with DAZED, JinSoul stated "I can tell you that this is not the end, rather just a beginning. There could be a new unit with different combinations, for example, HyunJin and I could be a new unit."OEC Interview With DAZED This simple statement sheds a light on how the LOONAVERSE works and as a whole, the future of LOONA. As mentioned in Cultural References this suggests the idea of reincarnation, where people or creatures are born again once they die. Their body stays on earth but their spirit or soul is given to a new creature until that organism dies, in a continuous cycle. With the idea of the LOONAbirth we could end up seeing a "LOONAdeath" and then a rebirth or a reincarnation of the LOONA members into new subunits, new roles, new colors, and new animals. The LOONA we see now could look very different in a year's time. We could currently be in "Phase 1" of LOONA, with future phases and versions of LOONA to come. More Sources for Theories Caskerbox's Twitter database of LOONAVERSE theories Hi High ChoreographyThis ViVi thingMore DNA StuffHi High Theory Caskerbox's Hi High megathread Kpop Nine Mega Theory LOONA Explaining So What OEC Story more OEC Story https://www.loonarium.com/Croissant De Loona's theories References Notice Navigation Category:LOONAVERSE